Super Mario Bros: The Lost Brother Part 1
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: This story revolves mostly around Peach's brother, Dragon. He is the lost brother of Princess Peach, and hasn't been seen in sixteen years. He suddenly returns in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom's worst war. Mario and Peach have been captured, and after meeting him, now Luigi and Daisy have to rescue them with help from Dragon before the kingdom is overtaken.


A Super Mario Bros Fan Story: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own rights only to the character Dragon Toadstool. All other characters belong to Shigeru Miyamoto, and Nintendo respectively. The Green Arrow, The Flash and Batman all belong to DC Universe, under Warner Bros INC. respectively. All characters depicted in this story were fairly used, and do not infringe upon the copyrights held by said companies.

"Let'sa hurry, Daisy. We don't have much time!" Luigi said, as he jumped over the crushed Goombas. "I'm coming. It's hard to run in heels!" "This is the age of unprecedented war, not Mario Kart!" They ran down to the valley of Bowser Path. A Magikoopa stood guard at the closed gate to the Darkland. "Halt! You are not permitted to enter under law of Bowser. Turn around or die." Luigi held up a Fire Flower. "Then so be it." The Magikoopa said. He whistled, then a Birdo and a Koopa jumped from behind a shriveled bush. The birdo was dressed in a blue ninja outfit, and the koopa was wearing a black robe. "Luigi, look out, its Bowser's Cult of Koopai!" The magikoopa laughed. "The girl knows us. How grand. Let's stomp them both like they stomp us!" The koopa named Clyde threw a shruiken towards Daisy. Luigi quickly kicked the shruiken back towards Clyde. The birdo, named Ashnee swung a sword from out of nowhere and deflected the shruiken. The magikoopa laughed. "Your fast reflexes will not save you this time. I am Wizenheimer, the once failed magikoopa, and you will not get away from me again!" Wizenheimer suddenly jumped into the air and cast a magic bomb spell. The bomb flew near Luigi, and exploded in a bright flash. Daisy tried to run up to protect Luigi, but was secretly trapped in a magic bubble. Luigi was then surrounded by the gang. "You were your brother's final hope. But even the strong and determined will fail to someone more powerful." Luigi's eyes sparked with an unknown anger. "No!" He seemingly exploded, but when the fire settled the gang saw a flaming shadow of Luigi. He jumped 30 feet into the air and landed in front of the assassins with his head down. "What the heck? Who does this kid think he is?" Luigi lifted his head. "I am Mario's bro." He sent two pillars of flame towards Wizenheimer. Wizenheimer reflected the flame and they returned to Luigi. The fire plumes shot Luigi back into the wall. He had used up his only Fire Flower, and he had no other power items. He was defeated. "You're all fizzled." Clyde aimed a shuriken at Luigi. He fell to his knees, in disbelief. Clyde threw the star, and a loud ping was heard. When Daisy looked up she saw a figure, tall and his hair dark blonde. He wore a Mushroom Kingdom grade knight coat with orange converse and had grabbed the star with his bare hands. "Naughty, naughty. You can't kill my friend here." Wizenheimer stared at the young man in front of him. "You- you can't be. You were banished! You are a dead man!" "Hey, do me a favor, and shut up, yeah?" He threw the shruiken aside, and pulled up his fists. "So are we going to do this then?" Wizenheimer cast a spell and launched it. The young man raised his hand and let the spell wash over him. Instead of activating, it just dispersed. "But your mortal, how!?" "Let's see, my leftover interdimensional aura transbends your magic, and I am totally invincible against all magic attacks, for I would say, ohh about another 2 hours. Anyway, back to business." He grabbed Wizenheimer and whispered loudly in his ear; "Tell your 'boss' that we are coming to save my sister." He threw him to the ground and said, "Run along." Wizenheimer and his comrades teleported away. Daisy was released from her trap, and Luigi was still on the ground, but now was softly sniffling. "Hey, get up, the baddies are gone." The young man said. Daisy cut him off and said, "Who are you, and why did you save us?" The boy smiled faintly. "Well, it's rather complicated. I will tell you once we get back to Peachy's castle.

Once they had returned, the boy sat down. "It's great to be home." Luigi thought to himself, "He obviously knows where he is, but I've never seen him before in my life" Daisy's disapproving staring although subtle, was very firmly locked on the boy. "I will ask again, who are you, and why did you save us?" "I know this is quite hard to believe, but Princess Toadstool, or Peachy as I call her had a brother. An older brother, destined to become the next king, and I am her brother." He said regretfully. Luigi had finally stopped moping, and was now interested. "I heard about you! Toad said you were the one who had saved the Mushroom Kingdom before we did!" "That is correct, and the one time I wasn't there, and the entire kingdom was in ruin." Daisy was shocked. "But where have you been all this time?" "It's not like I just disappeared, I was magically transported to a new dimension, by Kamek; Bowser's leading magikoopa. I have not been idle this entire time though, it may be hard to comprehend, but I've been with Mario a couple of times before we have officially met. To put it correctly, I was one of Mario's companions. Remember, when Peach's castle was picked up and launched into space?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Daisy questioned. "I was the baby Luma that helped your brother on his quest. Oh, and by the way, my name is Dragon Toadstool, but my allies call me just Dragon." Luigi chimed in with, "Your parents named you both after a fruit?" "Don't ask." Dragon replied sheepishly.

Bowser sat in his throne gazing at the Darkworld sky. He looked down at the three figures standing before him. "This had better be important, I'm scheming." Wizenhimer glanced about and quietly said, "The princess' brother has returned to become king once again…" Bowser stood up from his throne, and stomped over to the assassins. "I don't like jokes, especially ones referring to Peach's brother." "But my lord, Wizen is telling to truth. We saw him, with our own eyes." Clyde said, with a croaky voice. Bowser looked horror stricken. He then walked over to his throne and sat back down. "You will capture Mario's other friends, and I want them all in my dungeon." "Yes, my lord." "Also, I want you to make sure Dragon is incapacitated, for good." Wizenhimer glanced at his teammates, and then looked back at Bowser. "Y-y-yes Bowser. We will do our best." Bowser grinned, teeth and all. "For you and your teammate's sake I would hope so." He waved his hand and they left the room. Once the doors closed, Ashnee started to hyperventilate. "Oh my goodness, we are dead meat Wizen, what will we do?" "Yeah!" Clyde replied. "There is no way in the Tower of Yikk, that we can stop Dragon. I've read all about him at the Royal Library. He had Bowser's father banished to the Minus Zone." The gang, shivered. "Well, we have no choice but to do our best and if we die, at least we died protecting Bowser's Koopa Corp." That remark did not help to lighten the mood.

Dragon looked at the door. It was made from old style, mushroom wood. "Peach never had a key, but the room has been abandoned for a long time." Daisy said. Dragon pulled a key from out of his coat pocket. He put it into the lock, and turned the key. A click was heard and the door opened. Inside was a small orange bed, a closet full of royal clothing, and many, many children's toys. "It feels good to be home after 16 long years…" Dragon's voice trailed off as he walked into the room. His eyes watered. "Dragon… are you ok?" Daisy asked. Dragon stared into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm cool. Just it feels so long ago since I slept in my own bed." He jumped onto his tiny bed. It was hard underneath his weight, and it was too small for his legs. "Hmm, I'm going to have to find a place to sleep." "Well, there is Peach's bedroom." "Out of the question. I'm not sleeping in my little sister's bedroom." Luigi burst into the room. "No time for sleep, Mario is here!" "What? That's impossible, last time we saw him he was being taken away! There is no way he is here." Daisy said in disbelief. "No, honest he's right downstairs!" Luigi ran down the stairs, with Daisy right behind him. Dragon ran after them both, and was stopped by the sight of Mario with a gun. "That's not Mario, it's a Robot!" He dove to the side and flipped a table on it's side, to hide behind it. The android fired off a round, and stepped closer to table. -DESTROY TARGET- It said, as it picked up the table. Dragon grabbed it's arm, and twisted it backwards. The arm fell off, and an alarm blared off, -CRITICAL ERROR- - RETURNING HOME- The android went back through the door, and zoomed off into the sky. "Get back here!" Dragon called as he ran outside. He pulled an Ice Flower from his coat, and absorbed its energy. Luigi and Daisy closed their eyes, while a bright blue light engulfed Dragon. The light faded and in the middle appeared Ice Dragon. He watched the android's flying pattern carefully, and gave an ice ball a hurl. The ice ball connected, and froze the robot; it fell with a loud thud, and a crater surrounding it. "I'm going to pay for the lawn damage." Dragon said sarcastically. His powers disappeared, and he pulled the android from the pile of rubble. "Look, there is a note inside!" Luigi said. Dragon pulled it out from the body. The note read:

Dear Luigi and Daisy

This robot is of my creation, and I sincerely apologize that it is programmed to attack you. The reason is because Bowser has me captive and is forcing me to build an army of assassin robots. This prototype is doomed to almost fail, but I will not be able to do the same with the others. Unless you are dead, I need you to rescue me.

Signed,

Professor E. Gad

P.S. If you happen to survive, the Gameboy Horror is inside the robot. Call me up, once, or if it is defeated.

"I know him, that's my friend, Professor E. Gad. If we save him, we will have a stiff upper hand!" Luigi called out of the silence. "Well, now we have a quest. Turn on that Gameboy, and let's see where our dear old professor is." Luigi grabbed the Horror from inside the body and turned it on. A snowy screen flashed to life, and then auto-tuned to the professor. "Ah, Luigi so long a time since we've talked properly." E. Gad said with a smile. "There is no need to waste your breath; the Horror is programmed with my location and an enemy detector. You should have no problem getting to me. I'm counting on you!" The screen went fuzzy again, and Luigi pressed the map button on the Horror. "Oh, great, we are so going to get captured. Daisy exclaimed when she saw the name of the location. Area 64 was Bowser's top secret, overly protected research facility. Bowser had it created so he could create a machine to finally defeat Mario, unfortunately, that never worked, and the facility was abandoned and no one had heard from it since. "Now we know where the Professor is, but how far is it from here?" Dragon asked. "We will need to go through Bumpsy Plains, and then the Quicksand Cliffs." Luigi said while he checked the map. "Brilliant, we're going to drown in quicksand." Daisy said, with a distasteful look. "Don't worry, I know the Quicksand Plateau quite well, because I had to hike through them to get to you guys." "From here it is a 26 hour hike. Even with Propeller Mushrooms, it would be at least 17." Daisy sat on a rock. "Well I had better get my hiking clothes." "Sounds like a good idea to me. But something has occurred to me." Dragon said. "What's the problem, Dragon?" Luigi asked. "My girlfriend promised she would meet me at the castle so we could get going." Daisy perked up. "You have a girlfriend? How did you manage that when you've only been home for 32 hours?" "I have my ways" Dragon winked at Daisy. Suddenly a low hum was heard amongst the woods surrounding the castle. "That doesn't sound good." Luigi said cautiously. "Don't worry; you might wanna step back about 6 steps." Dragon said jokingly. Luigi and Daisy jumped behind a rock. Dragon looked into the sky. The Space Observatory landed in the lake near the castle. "I'm here, just like I promised." A female voice said. Luigi looked up. "I know that voice it's-" Rosalina stepped from outside the library. She was wearing a tank-top and yoga pants, instead of her normal regal attire. "Hey Draggy" Rosalina said. "Rosie, I like the look. You should wear it more often." Dragon winked in Luigi's direction. "So let me get this straight," Daisy said. "You're in a relationship with the Princess of the Galaxy?" "Don't be surprised, Daisy. You're not the only one with an admirer." Rosalina said. With the wave of her hand, the observatory disappeared, and she landed gracefully on top of the water and floated her way to the sandy bank. "Well, looks like I had better go change too." Dragon said. He walked into the castle, and 5 minutes later he walked out in a men's tank-top and swimming shorts. He still wore his orange converse, and replaced his knights' gloves with boxing trainers. Dragon then replied "Now then, shall we hit the road?"

Bowser turned the page of the book he was reading. He was updating the History Of The Mushroom Kingdom. "I can now change Peach's family tree." He took a feather pen and crossed an X over Dragon's 'Deceased' stamp. Just then Junior stepped into the room. "Hey Pop, when are we going to defeat Mario? Me and the gang are getting anxious." Bowser looked up from his book and said, "We are not killing the dumber plumbers, Junior. We are going to let them rot in jail for the rest of their lives, and then we will laminate their skeletons, and pose them in the Main Hall." Bowser said, with a twisted smile. "You put quite a lot of thought into this, huh dad?" "Yes, yes I have. But I have to give Mario my 'hopeless' speech at least one more time." Bowser walked to the Shy Guy who stood watch at the dungeon gate. "Good Evening your smelliest." That's Stinkiest to you, now let me through." Bowser grumbled. He stomped his way through the door, where Mario and Peach were trapped. "You!" Mario yelled. "I'm-a gonna get out-a here, and your gonna wish you hadn't of started this-a war!" Mario's blue eyes reflected off of Bowser's shining shell. "Try all you like; your too fat to sneak through the bars, and I highly doubt even the great 'Super Mario' can bend solid titanium." Bowser laughed, and stepped forward. "Don't you see? My strongest team of assassins are on the job, to bring in your brother. Once they do, I will finally have full control of the kingdom, and there will be not a thing you can do from your jail cell." He stepped away, saluted sarcastically and left the room. Once the door shut, Mario got up straight away, and ran to Peach's cot where she was sleeping. "If only your 'brother' was-a here right now."

Luigi looked at the Horror's internal clock. "5:28 am" the Horror's animatronic voice said. Dragon was still as fresh as ever; the others however were tired, sweaty and thirsty. "Draggy, how do you have this much energy?" Rosalina asked when she caught up. "Well, it comes from training with a man they call The Green Arrow. Quite the man he is. 52 years old, and still kicking butt. But if you want an easier way, I would just eat my patented Adrenal Mushrooms." They had finally made their way to Bumpsy Plains. In the distance, they saw what looked like a giant ice cream container made from sand. "Bumpsy Plains can be dangerous at night, because Chain Chomps here are normally active at night. We will need to be extra careful, and look out for one another." Dragon said with an obvious sincere tone. "But, Chain Chomps are usually only active during the day." "Sure normal ones, but I'm referring to the Hot Chomps." "Oh now I see…" Luigi said regretfully. "Also watch out for the small lakes around here. They have the Cheep Cheep's carnivorous cousin the Trouter in them." They walked along cautiously listening for the slightest sound. It had gotten cold, and with everyone wearing hiking wear, it was very cold. Dragon pushed along, while everyone else grudged behind him. "Look alive, I heard something." He jumped out of the way of a charging Chomp, and somersaulted next to a tree. Rosalina called a Guardian Luma to protect them, and Luigi put up his dukes. Daisy pulled out a baseball bat? "Where have you been keeping that?" Dragon asked. "You most likely don't want to know." The Chomp bared its flaming teeth, and charged Rosalina. Daisy jumped in the way, and smacked it upside the head with her bat, while Luigi scuttle stomped it into the ground. Dragon grabbed its chain and hurled it behind him into the lake. The lake bubbled with hot steam and growls. "Well that's one way to stop him." Luigi said sweating from the anxiousness of battle. Dragon's hands were red from the hot chain; his gloves burnt through. "Well I'm going to need a new pair of gloves from the Toadles Boutique." He laughed half-heartedly.

Bowser handed Wendy Koopaling a knife made from bones. "I hope I can trust you not to stab your brothers with this." Bowser said, with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Daddy, I'm 8 years old, I can handle a knife without hurting someone." She winked, and skipped along. Bowser put his claws to his horns, stroking them in steady, worrisome slowness. "Green stache' and his puny little princess will soon be in my clutches. Then nothing, besides maybe Dragon, will be able to defeat me." He looked out his window, and sighed, smoke billowing from is gaping mouth. His special agent, Kyle the Dark Koopa, was intensely training for his first mission in a while, after he was burnt in lava by Mario. He had sworn revenge, on him, and now was his chance to exact that revenge. "Kyle! Your time has come to take on Mario's friends." Kyle nodded, and walked to the entrance gate.

They had walked a long time; so long, that they could see the sun rising to the east. "I think it's time for some type of rest." Daisy said yawning intensely. "No, we can't. Every moment could be Mario's last!" Luigi said. Rosalina was already sleeping, but she was floating in the air following behind Dragon. Dragon took a can from his shorts pocket. "What is that there?" Daisy asked. "This is a can of Adrenal Pow Mush Jam. With just one lick, we will have the energy to run all day, nonstop." He scooped a bit on his finger, and wiped it on his tongue. He gave the can to Luigi, and he gave it to Daisy. Rosalina was just waking up. She dropped to the ground, and started to walk. They reached the cliff side of Quicksand Plateau. Its sandy edges looked too slippery to just climb with bare hands. "We are going to have to apply some cleverness here." Dragon said, as he sat down on a rock. Luigi just jumped all the way to the top. "No fair! I'm not that good of a jumper." Daisy said, now more like herself. Rosalina made a sling star appear from thin air, and launched herself to the top. "Problem solved, let's go Draggy." Dragon and Daisy took the sling star to the top. "There it is." Luigi pointed out. "What a nasty piece of work it is." Dragon said. "Well, were not getting any younger. Let's go! Daisy said as she ran to towards the gate surrounding Area 64.

A Camera watched Daisy run up to the door. The Koopa Corps general in charge of the cameras called out, "Kyle you are needed at the front gate! Move it!"

The gates swung open, and dust billowed around the area so much, it was hard to see past the entrance. "Daisy, be careful!" Luigi said, very worried for his princess' well-being. A silhouette of a koopa was close to Daisy. Luigi jumped in the way, and took a strong kick to the side. He flew into the wall, dazed. Dragon jumped into the dust, grabbed the shadowy figure, and threw him out into the open. Kyle landed on his backside shell, and rolled backwards. "Bowser wants you defeated, and your friends captured." He smiled cruelly. "I'm quite happy to oblige." He took out a Hammer Suit, and absorbed its powers. When the light faded, there stood Kyle in his very own Hammer Bro suit. Dragon took a strange looking stuffed toy from out of his pocket, (How much stuff does he have in there?) and snuggled with it. The result, outfitted him with a Kangaroo Suit. "My very own power-up. Do you like it? Well you're going to get to see it up close and personal." He chuckled. Kyle started to vigorously chuck hammers at the speeding tan fur ball running in zig-zags around him. Dragon took a chance and executed a double foot kick, which connected beautifully against Kyle's strong shell. The resulting knockback sent Kyle flying into a tree. Luigi, now feeling better, pulled a Star Candy from his overall chest pocket. He happily ate it, and gained invincibility power. He set his sights on Kyle, and charged. Kyle just barely dodged the charge attack, swung a hammer next to Luigi's head. Dragon took the initiative to perform a sliding body kick, followed by a tripping heel swing. Kyle fell to the ground hard, and was knocked unconscious. His powers wore off, and the suit reformed into a power-up. "Well that wasn't much of a chore, now was it L-Man?" Dragon said with a laugh. He turned around to find that the girls had already gone inside to hide from Kyle. "We had better-a catch up." Luigi said. Rosalina had led the way to the janitor's closet where Daisy was hiding. "I was looking for the bathroom." Daisy said, lying through her teeth. They found their way to the Experimental Robotics Testing Lab. Professor E. Gad was tinkering with pieces of metal, and had forged them into what looked like a third Game Boy Horror. "Ah finally, I was tiring from taking orders from these brutes." He put out his hand to Dragon. "Put it there, sir. My, we had all thought for sure you were dead, but I believe the text books need updated now! Well met, Dragon Toadstool." The professor laughed. "Nice to meet you too, E. Gad." Dragon said with a smile. "I do hope you have some type of food on you." The professor said, clenching his stomach. "I could really go for a nice cucumber sandwich."

When they made it back to the castle, it was high noon. They had all sat down and, as the professor put it: Tucked into a proper lunch. "You were found, and trained by a man named Oliver Queen? Fascinating!" "It wasn't just Oliver; I was also trained by another two men named Bruce Wayne, and Barry Allen. The three of them are super heroes in their respective universe." "If only I was a super heroine. It would be fun to have a nemesis." Rosalina said, with a dreamy look on her face. "Rosie, you're already a super girl; no need to bring it up a notch where it's not needed." Dragon said. Rosalina blushed, and was silent. "I remember when I was in love, back in 1964. I was a lad of-" Luigi butted in, "Professor, we have a bit of a problem; Mario and-a Peach are trapped, our friends are too-a scared to fight back without them, and we are the only ones who give-a care, or who will do anything about it." "I see, well you can count me in. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight. This old heart could take another battle or two. Allow me to go to my Laboratory, and grab my new mech." He excused himself and walked out the door. Dragon stood up, and walked into his sister's room. He scanned the room for anything. He found the picture of Mario. He whistled to his mates, and pointed to the picture. "Guys, this picture is a portal to something, that's why I didn't want to sleep in here. In this portal is the way to the forest where I was banished." "But it's just a picture of Mario, the only time it was ever a portal was when Bowser took over the Castle, and stole the Power Stars." Luigi said jogging his own memories. "I connected this portal to the forest, so I can get back there, whenever needed to, and it seems I will need this very soon." "How can you tell, Draggy?" Rosalina said. "I just can, sort of." A metal clang was heard, then another, and another. The gang ran out onto the main foyer, and saw E. Gad in his mech he was talking about. "Say hello to the Gad Science Incorporated Ultra-Mech Suit; guaranteed to help you in the most intense of combat situations!" The mech was light green, and completely metallic. It had claws for hands, and stomper feet. The shoulders were hydraulic pistons, and the hips had electric pumps connected to the chest cage. He laughed and stomped his way over to Dragon. "I'm ready if you all are."

They had agreed to start the next day, but they needed rest first. Dragon had taken the upstairs couch, with his blanket. Professor E. Gad was sleeping at his home, but promised he would return in the morning. It was raining, and darker than usual. Dragon stood awake just thinking about the things that have happened to him in the last 16 years. He was found in the slums, in a knight's coat much too big for him. Even then he had skill, but not enough to help him survive in the city. Gangsters tried to jump him, but he was saved by a man in a green hood. Dragon was then taken in, and trained by Oliver Queen, and some of his fellow superheroes, Barry Allen, and Bruce Wayne. Together, they created Dragon Toadstool, known as Mushroom Man to the citizens of Gotham, Starling, and Central City. While in that universe, he created his own power-ups to help him fight against the forces of evil that dare lay their hand near the cities. But that was years ago. Now was the time to get his homeland, his sister and the entirety of this world back in order. He started humming a song he learnt back in the cities. Rosalina was still up as well. She had gotten up, and walked her way upstairs to where Dragon was sitting now out on the balcony. He was still humming to the tune, and was staring out at the moon. Rosalina stepped out with him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Thinking about the last sixteen years of my life. They've all led up to this moment where I become king of the kingdom. But I'm not sure I'm ready." "I believe you are. I have faith in the fact that you will be king, and that would make me Queen I believe." she said with a smile. Dragon looked at her. "Look, there's something I need to quite literally get off my chest." She moved her hand towards his shirt, and lifted it. She saw a large scar across his chest. She gasped, and let go. "What is that?" Dragon sighed. "Those are just scars. Nothing too worrisome." "For me it is, because I am your girlfriend. I need to know!" He sighed, and looked away from her out into the waterfall near the castle. "There was a war." Rosalina looked at him horror stricken. "Like this one?" He chuckled slightly, "Much smaller. Much, much smaller than this one." He was obviously uncomfortable talking about it, but he pressed on. "I fought alongside my trainers." "Bruce and Oliver?" "Yes, I fought in a global war called The Assassin's War. Our enemy's leader was cornered by me. In a last ditch attempt to defeat us, he ran himself through with a sword, and I was behind him when he did it." Rosalina was slightly crying now. "You were stabbed?" Dragon sighed, "Yes… I almost died, but I was rescued in time to recover. I'm a lucky man to have survived." Rosalina hugged him. "You had a rough time there didn't you?" Dragon laughed. "You could put it that way." He put his arm around her, and they looked up into the sky, and soon after, fell asleep.

Bowser got up from his bed. He walked out into his courtyard. Kyle was patching his wounds. "I see you have taken quite the beating there." "Yeah, Dragon is strong and fast, I've never met a foe quite as formidable as this one." Bowser was calm, which was scary in most cases. "Well," He jumped on top of Kyle. "I will be a lot more formidable than that stupid mush brain will ever be if you screw up again" The fire in his eyes seemed too real. He got up, and walked back to his room. "Ugh, I'm getting to old for this 'Lord' stuff.

At 8:00 the next morning E. Gad rapped at the door. It swung open and inside to greet him was Luigi. He was holding pink teddy bear, and a green robe. "I'll be ready soon Luigi!" Daisy yelled in the background. "Hello professor; you might as-a well make yourself comfortable. The girls will be-a while to get ready." "Oh I was married a time ago; I remember the joys of waiting for the misses to get ready." He chuckled and invited himself in. Dragon came downstairs in his knight coat, and he had somehow fixed his charred boxing trainers. "Rosie's ready to go, how's Daisy?" "Still getting ready, she'll be a while." Luigi threw off his robe, revealing he was wearing his overalls this entire time. "I'm-a always ready." "Well, gather the ladies; we have someone outside at the door looking to help." E. Gad said. Dragon opened the door to find Yoshi. "Hey little buddy, come here." Yoshi was weary about the stranger talking to him. Yoshi growled in self-protection, until Luigi ran out to greet him. "Yoshi, come on. Leave him alone, your growling at Peach's brother!" Yoshi jumped back in amazement. He cautiously walked up to Dragon and touched his face. "Yes, I'm real." Dragon laughed and put out his hand. Yoshi shook his hand. "Yoshi!" "Nice to meet you too." Yoshi shook his hand vigorously. "Yoshi, we have a big problem. Mario is trapped, and-a we have to rescue him!" Dragon dug his elbow into Luigi's arm. "Ahem!" Luigi looked embarrassed. "Oops, also Peach is trapped, again." Yoshi turned around, and invited Dragon to hop on his back. Dragon climbed on awkwardly. "Mush, Mush!" Yoshi glared up at Dragon. "Or… Mush not; whichever you want." Daisy walked out in her average royal attire. "Aww! That's adorable. I wish I had a camera here, so I could take a picture!" Luigi looked disapproving. "So I can jump on Yoshi, and it doesn't look cute, but if he does, then you want a picture." "It's the first time I've seen him do that. Don't get stuck up Luigi." Rosalina stepped out in her dress as well. "That is cute." "I told you!" E. Gad stomp outside in his mech. "I just hate to interrupt, but I believe you have relatives to save." They started off towards Bubble Lake.

Wario sniffed his way to Bowser's Chamber. "Waluigi, we're getting our first bounty hunter job. Hurry up already!" Waluigi banked the corner in wet shoes. "Sorry, I had to stomp in the fountain. I love being evil!" Wario ignored him and opened the giant doors to the throne room, where Bowser sat. "I hope this is worth my time; I was on a treasure hunt!" Wario said I an angry tone. "It will most certainly be worth it. I have a hard, but expensive job for you two." "How much are we talking about here, hey?" Waluigi butted in. "Shut up, Waluigi! I will do the talking." Wario looked at Bowser. "How much money are we getting for this?" Bowser looked outside. "$400 Million coins." Waluigi fell to the ground, stammering. "Four-f-f-four hundred MILLION?" Wario smiled his trademark smile. "Raise it up another 100 million; we will gladly take up this job." Bowser pondered this a moment. If you can finish this job to my demands, then I will give you $1100 Million" Wario walked up to the table next to the throne. "This is the suspect you are after. His picture is all we know about him, but he is with Luigi, and his other scum suckers." "Bowser, you have yourself a deal." Wario picked up Waluigi from the floor, and they stepped from the throne room.

Professor E. Gad had taken the liberty of packing snacks for the team; most of which were already exhausted thanks to a certain omnivorous dinosaur. Nevertheless, the team moved on. Professor E. Gad was sitting on Yoshi, and the rest of the team walked on foot. By 12:00 they had reached Plaque Beach, and were standing on the coastline. "What is that island out there?" Daisy pointed out. The professor laughed. "That out there, my dear is the island dubbed Portal Island it connects universes together." Luigi stepped in. "That's how we join Super Smash Bros. every few years." Dragon smiled. "And that is also how I returned." They passed by and found Broique Monsieur "Ello, my good friend. Vat brings the professor to the beach honh?" "Hello, Block. We're just passing through to Dimble Wood." V'ell go ahead, don' let moi keep you from vat you are doing, s'il vous pliat. Oh by zee way, you might want to vatch out. Two mean looking monsieurs came zis way looking for a man looking like zat boy besides you." "Did they wear purple, and yellow?" Luigi asked cautiously. "Zis is grand honh? You know zee men I am talking about." Rosalina stepped back with weariness. "That's Wario, and Waluigi. They must have got their bounty hunting business off the ground." "Thank you Broique. You were quite the help." "Honh, not e probleem at all. Good luck vith, vhatever it iz you are doing." They kept walking, until they saw the entrance gate to Bumpsy Plains. By 6:00 they had finished their 6 mile long trek across the plains, and were just then arriving at Bowser Path. Two men in fedoras, and trench coats stood at the gateway. "You all's lookin' fer a ride?" One said in a bad southern accent. "Wario, we all know that's you and Waluigi in disguise." Dragon laughed, and lifted the hat off Wario's head. "Actually, it was pretty convincing, until you showed us his meaty pink nose." Luigi said with a puzzled look on his face. Wario ripped off the coat, and revealed his bounty hunter suit. He wore his Megamicro studios helmet, with a leather jacket, instead of his denim one. Waluigi wore the same, just in his size. "Well, this couldn't get any more retro." Dragon said, criticizing their outfits. "Talk with your puny fists, not your big mouth." Waluigi said, shaking his posterior at Dragon. Dragon took the opportunity, to side kick him into the gate arch. Waluigi stumbled forward and fell down to the lower levels. Wario, outraged charged as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He pushed Dragon back into the wall. He held up the picture they had of him. "A perfect match, only the guy in the photo looks younger." "I was only twelve!" He pushed Wario back and put up his fists. "Everyone stay back! Let me show this money grubber how superheroes handle things." Wario waved his finger at him. "Need a lesson Loser?" he jumped into the air and came crashing down in front of Dragon. The shockwave slipped him up, and Dragon hit the ground hard. Wario put his meaty hand around Dragon's neck. "This seems almost too easy." "Your right, because it is." Dragon rolled backwards, taking Wario with him. Wario let his grip go, and lay flat out on his back. Dragon pushed himself up, and motioned for his friends to make their way inside. Wario jumped back up, and threw himself at Dragon, just only missing, and hitting the wall. "Argh, get back here baby." Rosalina on the other side of the gate was worried. She tried to run back to and help, but Daisy grabbed her arm. "Don't, that's suicide, trying to take on Wario!" "But Dragon's still out there, getting thrown around by the brute." Daisy looked into Rosalina's eyes. "You can't go in there! I won't let you." "But someone has to do something, or else Dragon will die!" Dragon dodged fist after fist, as they kept coming. His attacks were doing nothing against Wario's fat body. It was basically absorbing all his blows for him. Dragon with no choice, made a bee-line for the gate. "Come back and play, little boy! I'm not done toying with you!" Wario charged, full speed, anticipating on hitting Dragon. Dragon thankfully looked behind, and prepared a jump. His legs compacted, squatting, he urged himself to launch high into the air. He flipped over Wario; as he ran straight into the stone wall. It cracked from the impact, and Wario laid groaning and grumbling. "I just lost eleven-hundred coins…" Dragon ran to the entrance, and closed the door. He heard Wario say, "We will fight again soon. Just you wait!" Before Dragon could take a breath, he had the life nearly squeezed out of him by Rosalina's hug. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" "If I can breathe again, deal." She let go, and regained her composure. "Man this is an all new Rosalina!" Luigi said as they walked to Axe Hall. "Watch out, lads this is Axe Hall. If you're not careful, you can be spilt into two; and not in the good way." The Professor warned everyone. "We're going to need some power-up to get through here unscathed." Luigi said. Yoshi sniffed around, and found a cave. "He's got something in here, everyone follow Yoshi!" Daisy said, running after him. "Daisy wait up!" The rest of the team ran into the caves, following the two. When they finally stopped, Yoshi had found an Ice Flower. "Perfect" Luigi said, as he grabbed the flower, and absorbed its power. He began to glow a dazzling light blue, and once it faded, he was Ice Luigi. "I love it when that happens." They left the cave, and crossed Axe Hall, now with no problems. Now came the hard task of crossing the Fire Sea. Rosalina started waving her hands. "It's getting hot." "Or is that just you?" Dragon said. True, it had been getting hotter, because the Fire Sea was just ahead. "It seems so weird that no koopas or anything are out here." "Stay wary, silence can be deceiving." Dragon said cautiously. The walked across the metal mesh plating making its path to Bowser's Castle. "He is obviously expecting us." The Professor said, obviously fearful of capture. They were suddenly greeted by Wizenhimer, his gang, and Kyle the Dark Koopa. "Well, I wasn't expecting a welcome committee!" Dragon said sarcastically. "This is not a time for jokes!" Said Wizenhimer "You nearly cost us our lives, now, we take yours." He took out his wand, and upped the fire power. Ashnee took out her blunt edged sword, and Clyde opened his hands to reveal his shruikens. Kyle had a bo-staff, and looked deadly accurate with it. "Dragon, order the attack!" Luigi said. Dragon took something from his back pocket. He held out a power-up. "My Hammer Suit!" Kyle yelled. Dragon threw different power-ups to his friends. "Take a chance!" The team was now an ensemble of furry power suits. Luigi, a dragon; Daisy a kangaroo; Rosalina, a bear; and the E. Gad, a bandicoot. Yoshi was still himself. (Why change something already perfect?) "Let's get them!" Wizenhimer yelled, as they charged. Dragon jumped over them and threw a hammer at Clyde. The hammer connected with Clyde's head, knocked down. Ashnee jumped into the air, to swing at Professor E. Gad, but instead was just spun away, by a tornado kick, thanks to E. Gad's mech suit. Luigi breathed fire to distract Kyle, while Rosalina took a large bear swipe. Kyle was knocked away, tumbling over Wizenhimer, who was now in a duel with Dragon. The hammer and wand collided in sparks, as the two of them outmaneuvered each other's swings. Dragon got hit by an electric swing to the stomach. He groaned in pain, and hit the floor. He rolled sideways, to dodge an icy wand. He swooped Wizenhimer's legs out from underneath him, and jumped on top of him. "Step away, and let us through." Dragon said with a nerved tone in his voice. Wizenhimer shot a magic spell, at him. The spell impacted, and sent Dragon flying off of Wizenhimer. He hit the floor, and performed a backwards somersault. He landed straight back on his feet, and threw a hammer at Wizenhimer's wand hand. The hammer hit his hand, and the wand was shot from Wizenhimer's hand, and into the lava. "Stop this now, as you can see, you will always lose to the King of the Mushroom Kingdom." He stepped forward, into Wizenhimer's space. Wizenhimer backed down, and called off his teammates' attack. "Just because we have retreated, does not mean we have lost. We are doing it only to get better…" He teleported him, and his teammates away. Dragon's teammates' power suits returned to a power-up suit. "How did you do that?" E. Gad asked Dragon. "I created these suits so once the battles are over, they return to their power-up form. They're reusable, so I never run out of power-ups." Dragon said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "Fascinating!" They pressed onward, exhausted from their battles. "I need to save them, tonight." Dragon kept saying over, and over again. Rosalina walked next to Dragon. "Draggy, are you ok?" He looked out into the Fire Sea. "I'm just uncomfortable here. It's too hot." "There seems to be more to it." Dragon sighed, and looked into her eyes. "It's nothing of real importance." Rosalina smiled. "To me, it's very important. Just tell me please? I want to help." Dragon looked resistant, but he started to talk. He whispered something in her ear. "What are they doing up there?" Daisy asked Luigi. "I don't know, but-a we shouldn't intrude." Rosalina looked sad, but she didn't say anything. They made it to the front gate. "Ok, I need you guys to find Mario, and Peach; I have a date with a slimy, scaly, scumbag." The door opened and the castle immediately, bustled with activity. Koopas ran to the throne room, while Shy Guys charged the gang. Luigi hopped from Shy Guy, to Shy Guy. Yoshi continuously ate goombas, and threw eggs. Daisy swung her baseball bat, and the Professor kept the koopas in line. After they all were defeated, Luigi found the dungeon, and ran in to save Mario, and Peach. Dragon threw the Dragon Suit down the stairs, and yelled, "Use this to save them." He ran into the throne room. Empty. "Looking for me?" A gruff voice said behind him. Bowser, holding his Dragon Suit and the key to the dungeon, moved aside, so Dragon could see his friends in handcuffs. "Fight and win. If you do, you can have your sister, and her boyfriend." He threw both the Dragon Suit and the key to a koopa holding a bo-staff; Kyle. Bowser inhaled deeply. "Look out!" Rosalina screamed. Dragon dove out of the way, as Bowser blew a pillar of flame in his direction. The searing heat just brushed Dragon's face. He cartwheeled next to the wall, and took a look at his surroundings. The walls' corners were banked by pillars. He came up with a good plan. "Hey, turtle breath, is that the best you can do? Bowser shot a fire ball in Dragon's direction. He jumped above it, and the fireball hit the pillar, and cracked it straight in half. Bowser back flipped, and crashed through his own throne room doors. Dragon followed him into the room. Luigi winked to Rosalina, and she winked back. While in the dungeon room, he had given Mario one of Dragon's power-ups that Dragon had given Rosalina. A crash was heard, and Mario, with Peach in his arms, had freed him and the princess. Kyle ran towards Mario, but was blown back by a blast of flame. Mario had gotten a hold of the Dragon Suit. He blasted all the koopa guards, and made his way to the throne room. Bowser had a hold of Dragon, and had turned around to look at who had just entered. Dragon found an opportunity, and kicked Bowser square in his face. His kick sent Bowser into the wall, dazed but not defeated. Dragon Mario stepped next to Dragon. "Mario." "Dragon." "Great, now that you're both acquainted, let's get back to me defeating you." He inhaled deeply, preparing to breathe fire. "I can handle this." Dragon said, as he took out a Polar Bear Suit. He snuggled with it. The room flashed with white light, and it got colder. The light faded, and there stood Dragon in a polar bear suit. Bowser laughed, and pointed at Dragon. "That suit won't help you against my flame." He shot a flame ball. Dragon threw a giant snow ball to quench the flame, and more some. The hard snow ball biffed Bowser in the head, and knocked him backwards. "Nice try, pizza puss, but it's going to take more than snow to douse my fire!" He charged a flaming ball, and fired straight at Mario. Mario breathed fire, to squelch out the weaker fire. Mario jumped into the air, and gild into Bowser's vicinity. Bowser was kicked in the face, and crashed through the throne room wall. He landed on the foyer, his shell cracked. He slowly got up, and saw Mario, and Dragon step out of the shattered doorway. "Junior! Now!" Bowser Jr. jumped from out of the sky, and was holding a Bob-omb! He lit the long fuse, and held it next to Peach's' face. Dragon and Mario froze. "Now we are getting somewhere." Bowser laughed. "I'll make you a deal; you give yourself up, Dragon, and I'll let your sister, and your other friends go. If not, I will blow us all up where we stand!" Bowser snickered. "Don't Dragon!" Dragon looked at the ground. He looked at his sister. He was proud of the strong woman she looked to be. He then played it through his head; how she would get a long life worth living. Then he smiled to himself. "Ok, then Bowser. I'll 'play along'." Mario let the power-up return to its raw form, and then he handed it to Dragon. He then whispered to Dragon, "A man doesn't a come from his-a muscles. It-a comes from his big heart." He made his way next to Peach. "Now get out of my face, before I change my mind!" Bowser's troops escorted Dragon's companions to the door. Just before the doors closed, Rosalina looked into Dragon's eyes. They locked for the longest second of their lives, and just before the doors closed, she swore she saw him wink at her

The Lost Brother will return…


End file.
